


The Force Ascends

by holdmyambrosia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Han Shot First, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reincarnation, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey's real name is Breha Solo, Rise of Skywalker didn't happen, The Ascendant Faction are horrible people change my mind, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Very AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmyambrosia/pseuds/holdmyambrosia
Summary: AU after the events of the Last Jedi.While a new generation of Skywalkers and heroes emerge, as does a new threat: The Ascendant Faction.Lead by the mysterious Lord Traya bearing neither the idealistic dogma of the Jedi nor the irrational rage of the Sith, she vows to make the daughter of Breha (Rey) Solo and Poe Dameron her apprentice.Shara Rey Dameron is just trying to find her feet as the reincarnation of The Chosen One....and those are big shoes to fill. With her uncle Ben Solo to teach her the ways, she will bring balance to the force once and for all.
Relationships: Ben/Original Female Character(s), Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 6





	The Force Ascends

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of what is to come!  
> This story will mainly focus on Rey and Poe Dameron's kids and their struggle to fight this new threat.  
> Will mainly MAINLY focus on Shara and her relationships with the people around her.  
> This is a list of my OC kids of the new generation!

Master of the Order Rey (Breha) Solo: 42 (Trained Mya)  
Married to Poe, has 5 children  
Brown hair and hazel eyes. She is the adopted mother of Kela, and the mother of Shara, Lucas, PJ, and Jaina. She is the leading high figure on the council and oversees the training of younglings herself. While her niece Mya was an apprentice, Breha trained her into knighthood. When she’s not at the Praxeium she loves spending time with Poe and her family.  
Her children: Even though she remains extremely busy, she is very involved in her children’s lives’, some might say “too involved”. 

Admiral and Black Leader Poe Dameron: 43  
Married to Rey, has 5 children

General Finn Calrissian: 42  
Married to Rose  
P.J’s favorite “uncle” 

Grand Master Ben Solo: 53  
Married to Emora Gray  
Shara’s favorite uncle  
Has 2 children

Master Emora Gray: 51  
Married to Ben Solo  
Has 2 children

Red Leader Jessika Pava: 43  
Married to Snap, has 2 children

Emora and Ben Solo’s Children

Master Karran Ben Solo 27  
Black hair, blue eyes. Quiet and shy and strong with the force. He is pretty much Ben’s equal. Protective of his younger sister. Lightsaber color: blue

Knight Leia Mya Solo 21 (Was Breha’s Apprentice)  
Brown hair and brown eyes. Leia’s equal in every way. Strong with the force, Leia sees more visions than anyone and often doesn’t share her information. Best friends with Kela Solo-Dameron, Rey (Breha) is her favorite aunt.

Rey (Breha) and Poe Dameron’s Children (In Order)

Knight Kela Solo-Dameron (Adopted) 21 (Trained by Rey)  
Blonde hair and blue eyes. A wise, charismatic young woman with astounding force capabilities. Was adopted at the age of 6 by Rey and Poe after her homeworld Mandalore came under siege by Death Watch. She is usually off-world with her cousin Mya finding new force users. Extremely protective of Shara and senses a growing darkness in her, she doesn't want her ending up like Anakin in the end. Her lightsaber is blue. 

Padawan Shara Rey Dameron (Oldest Twin) 19 (Ben’s Apprentice)  
Named after Poe’s mother and Anakin’s reincarnation through the force, everyone says she looks exactly like Rey, with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes. A true beauty to look at, Shara is the most powerful force user in her family and is often conflicted by the growing voice in her head. Is an amazing pilot and mechanic like her mom and dad respectively. Is constantly under pressure from her force ghosts and the New Jedi Order. She mostly keeps to herself and hangs around with Uncle Ben. Currently on a mission on Yavin 8, trying to end the Ascendant occupation of the planet. Her lightsaber is purple.

Red Five Lucas Han Dameron (Younger Twin) 19  
Shara and him are identical. He is force-sensitive but doesn’t really care. He is an astounding pilot and is often seen with his father Poe. Takes after him in every way and often stays with him. His girlfriend is Shara’s best Jedi friend: Naomi Temmin (Snap’s kid). Shara and he are linked through a powerful unbreakable twin force bond, they can feel each other’s thoughts and emotions

Poe Jr. (PJ) Finn Dameron 16  
Black hair and hazel eyes. Is the only non-force sensitive in the family, PJ is nothing like either of his parents and takes the most after Finn. He likes reading and keeping up on the latest news around the base. Hangs around with his Uncle Finn and Aunt Rose a lot.

Jaina Jess (JJ) Dameron 9  
Black hair and blue eyes. Named after her great-grandmother and Poe’s best friend, Jaina is a rambunctious child who is always on the move. While Shara is very powerful with the force, it is mostly physically while Jaina’s power flows through her. She is one with animals and often hangs around with them instead of her siblings. Gets along well with her mother and shares secrets she knows about the other kids with her.


End file.
